


The Dragon and His Fairy

by Snowmadien



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, F/M, Fairy and Dragon Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmadien/pseuds/Snowmadien
Summary: When the feared Iron Dragon King of the North finds an injured fairy his life his thrown for a spin. With Hunters after her wings and another dragon wanting to use her he will do anything to keep his beloved fairy in the North.





	1. Chapter 1

The Dragon and his fairy  
Out of everything that I should be doing, I could not get this idea out of my head so here is Fairy Levy and Dragon Gajeel!  
This will more than likely get updated only once a week since it is short but that is subject to change.

It was a cold winter day in the Iron Kingdom; leaves were starting to fall off the silver trees, and the ground was beginning to harden. High up in the sky the Iron Dragon King Gajeel or Blacksteel, as humans called him, flew over his kingdom, high above he could see everything. To the southern ocean fifty miles away to the never ending mountains of the east, that separated his and the Fire Dragon's kingdom, it was all his. There were no humans that lived on his land as he had honestly grown tired of having them destroying his land and stealing the iron from the ground. So he chased them off and destroyed their settlements, leaving nothing but crumbling foundations and forgotten items. However, from time and time again a random wizard or lost human would stubble their way to his land but he would wait to see if they would stay or leave and dealt with them if they chose to stay.

As he glided on the west winds towards his cave a flash of light caught his eye and the feel of magic energy breezed over his scales. Someone was in his kingdom, and it wasn’t a human.

Not wasting a single moment he silently flew down, not making a sound as he softly landed on the padded forest below. The silver forest floor was silent there was no chirping of birds or soft steps for the forest deer.  
Carefully he picked his way to where he had seen the flash of light. He blended in with the trees well, and his padded feet allowed him to creep up on unsuspecting creatures.

He almost didn’t see her when he reached a large clearing. She was covered in dirt and sweat; her tiny body passed out from exhaustion. The tall grass had hidden her body from him, but her torn orange dress made her stand out. But what made his eye widen where the two elegant filamentous wings that gleamed in the diminishing sunlight and her tipped ears. 

“What in the world is a fairy doing so far north?” the dragon thought, gently using his claw he lightly began to turn her and what he saw filled him with rage. Her wings had been raggedly torn, one worse than the other. Wounds covered her back and shoulders, still fresh from a struggle.

“Figures it would be hunters that brought her here, bastards won’t be far behind.” He roared. He’d come back for them later, but right now she needed help. Tenderly he scooped up the fairy in his paw and leaped up into the twilight sky.

Lily was humming to himself as he cooked over the open fire. He didn’t need any warning when Gajeel would be arriving; he heard him before he saw him. Putting down the spoon and covering the lid to the soup Lily made his way to the entrance of the spacious cave. Lily was the only person that lived in the Iron kingdom, however, he was not a human rather a forgotten race known as an Exceed.

“Well you’re…,” He paused as he saw his best friend land awkwardly. “Gajeel what is in your paw?” Lily asked a cloud of silver smoke enveloped the dragon.

“Lil, I found an injured fairy in the forest, looks like some hunters were after her wings since ones’ already torn,” a tall, handsome man said as he stepped out of the smoke, the fairy gently held in his arms. Despite his mostly human figure, he bore patches of scales on his face, arms, and chest, along with two horns that protruded from his ebony hair.

“How in Extalia name did a fairy get here? They only live in the southern forests of Magnolia, and that’s across the Hargeon sea!” Lily said in bewilderment. To his horror, Lily saw the torn wings as Gajeel set her down on his bed. The bed resembled more of a nest with the pillows and blankets strewn around haphazardly, yet he didn’t think the fairy would mind as he set her down gingerly on the bed. Her wounds would stain the sheets, but he remained willfully ignorant of that as he began seeing to her injuries.

“No idea at all I saw was a flash of light. Think you can heal her Lil?” He asked. Apart from also being a great cook, Lilly was also well known for his skill in healing.

“Well,” Lily said as he began to examine her wings. “from what I know of fairy wings they can take months even years to fully heal since they are so delicate. What I can do is make a poultice and wrap her wings and let time tell. For the other injuries, I can also make an ointment to help them heal and fight off infection.” He concluded.

“But don’t you have anything that’ll speed it up before winter come?” Gajeel inquired.  
“I’m afraid not; she’ll just have to stay with us during the winter. And since you can’t leave your territory lest someone take it and I can’t fly all the way across the Hargeon sea.” Lily bluntly replied as he began to prepare the supplies needed to save her wing.

“She’s a fairy, they don’t live very well in cold regions Lil.” the dragon retorted. In all honesty, he was reluctant to let the Fairy stay for too long. There had been a rumor floating around that Fairies were good luck, maybe he’d consider if she survived this ordeal.

“Then keep her warm, share some of your furs, even sleep with her at night,” Lily chuckled. 

“Shuddup yeh cat!” Gajeel snorted, failing to hide the indignation in his voice.  
“Oh no,” Lily muttered as he began to read the list of ingredients.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Gajeel as he took a bite of bread.  
“For this poultice to work, I need a flower that only grows in the Wind kingdom,” He grimaced. Gajeel nearly dropped his food upon hearing that.  
“You can’t leave now Lil! Winter’s just about here; you won’t make it back in time before the ice closes the caves off.” He yelled. There was no way in hell he would let his friend leave just before winter came.

“I don’t have a choice if it means saving her wing! The flower only grows during winter, and if I don’t go, she’ll lose all hope of ever flying again.” Lily snapped back; he took a deep breath before continuing. “Look if I leave tomorrow I came make it to the Wind Kingdom in five days gather what I need and ask Wendy if she can send me back. Unlike you, she has humans living in her kingdom. One of them is bound to know some kind of teleportation magic.” 

“Fine,” Gajeel gave in, grateful that it was a kingdom that he was well acquainted with.  
Once again, he felt the presence of magic on his land, but this time it felt stronger and more concentrated than before. He felt his ears pick on voices far below his cave coming from within the depths of the forest.  
Hunters.  
“Keep quiet; I’ll deal with it,” Gajeel commanded, angry that they had ventured so close to his cave, obviously searching for the fairy. Without hesitation, he ran, changed into a dragon and leaped into the sky

“Where the hell is she?!” Zancrow screamed, dodging a fist that came flying from his partner.  
“Shut up you idiot! Do you want that dragon to know we are here? The last thing we need is for that monster to come and not only kill us, but take what Master Hades’ needs!” Azuma hushed. Slowly the two made their way to the location that they had thought she had landed.

“Look at those marks!” Azuma exclaimed as he knelt down and examined them. “Dragon, no doubt about it.”  
“So what? Let’s get that fairy, tear off her wings and give them to the boss! Would’ve actually had one if that thing didn’t bite me,” Zancrow growled as he looked down at his wrapped hand.

“He needs both you idiot, and you would have ripped them to shreds if you had continued to tear them off her the way you did.” Azuma snapped, looking around the silver forest but she was nowhere in sight.

“Let’s go back. I’ve got a feeling we are being watched,” Azuma said nervously as he felt a chill go down his spine.  
“Damn right you are,” a voice growled in front of them. From the shadows of the trees, the Iron Dragon King exposed himself to the light of the clearing.

“Holy shit….he’s real,” Zancrow whispered as his very blood ran cold. Azuma felt his heart leap up into his throat as the dragon towered over their shaking bodies.  
“So you two are the fairy hunters,” Gajeel growled and licked his lips.

“Please don’t eat us! We’ll leave your land!” Zancrow begged. Though he considered himself the best fighter, the sight alone of the dragon was enough to make him cower.  
“Eat? No, I think turning you into iron sound’s like a better idea,” He reared his head back and puffed his cheeks out, “Iron Dragon..”

“Zancrow run!” Asuma yelled as he began to zigzag between the trees  
“ROAR!” A billowing funnel of iron dust and shards blasted thru the air, stripping trees of their bark and shredding any plant life like paper.  
“Where you cowards think you’re going?!” Gajeel roared and began to chase after the two men.  
“We need to leave now! We don’t stand a chance against him on our own!” Asuma yelled as the two men ran for their lives, dodging spikes of iron coming not only from the dragon but the ground as well. 

“No shit!” Zancrow screamed as he grabbed ahold of his partner who began to recite a spell, just as Gajeel was about to close his fists around the men. They vanished in a flash of light.  
“Damn it; they got away,” Gajeel spat. He was glad they were gone, but he knew that they would be back and next time they would be bringing help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A Dragon and his Fairy

Gajeel cursed as he came back inside his cave, the ground vibrating as he stomped his way to where Lily sat.  
“I take it they got away?” Lily said as he patched up the last of the fairy’s injuries.  
“When they come back I’m turning their asses into iron statues,” Gajeel spat as he laid down next to the roaring fire. “How’s she holding up?” He inquired as he watched his friend clean up and put away the medical supplies.

“Well, she’s still alive, thankfully. Mostly bruises and scrapes, save her wings,” Lily replied, his voice light with optimism. He reached over for a bowl, and filled it with soup, nodding at the dragon.

“Tough little shrimp that’s for sure,” Gajeel smirked as he looked over to her, she looked so small in the huge nest. Now that he had a moment to look at her, he saw that she had pointed ears that poked out slightly from the wild blue hair. Her face was delicate and soft, reminding him of the smooth opal stones that he had locked away in his hoard. He realized that he'd have to put some extra measures to prevent her from venturing too far into his hoard; not because he was a territorial dragon, but due to the several black magic items locked away. Items that any human would kill to have even just one of them

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow before sunrise. I’ve made enough ointment to help her heal, but she’ll need warm clothing to leave that bed, or her wings can freeze and shatter. I’m sure you have something considering how much stuff you have in your hoard.” Lily chuckled as he took a sip of his broth.

“Shut up cat!” He growled as he continued to watch the little fairy with curiosity, “Good thing I made sure that I went over to Natsu’ Kingdom and bought enough food to feed a village.”

“Right you are. Well, I’ll see you in the morning, and please for the love of death don’t scare her half to death while I’m gone!” He scolded, earning a chuckle from Gajeel.

“Believe me if anything I’ll fatten her up first!” Gajeel joked as Lily receded to a smaller room that was his private chamber. He looked down at the fairy and saw her shiver; even under the piles of blankets, she was still cold.

“Gosh shrimp, you fairies are not creatures for the cold,” He muttered as he gingerly picked up the thick furs that were scattered along the edges of his nest and laid them down on top of her, hoping that it would help her. He curled himself around the nest, thinking that by shielding her a bit she would have some more warmth.

Never in his life did he ever think that he would care so much about someone other than himself or his best friend, but there was something about her that just seemed to make him want to her keep her alive and happy.

Levy’s body felt like lead as she felt herself drift into conscious. Her arms felt as if though they had been pulled and stretched, but the worst feeling was the dreaded feeling that something had been torn from her. A piece that could never be given back ripped from her violently. She didn’t want to wake up; she couldn’t handle it if what she feared was true. However, something felt off. The forest never sounded this quite or had a rumble to it and the ground never this soft.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a large and crudely constructed bed. Sheets and furs entangled her body providing a warm cocoon that felt safe. She saw that her arms were bandaged along with the countless other injuries that she had. Levy quickly sat up and looked back to find that both her wings were enclosed in bandages as well.  
“Either I’m dreaming, or they are healing my wings to be ripped from me again,” She thought to herself. Nonetheless, she didn’t want to stay and find out and began to untangle herself from the sheets.

“I wouldn’t leave that bed if I were you, Fairly,” a deep voice growled

“Who said that!?” She screamed. Adrenalin shot thru through her body, and her blood turned to ice as the looked around for the source of the voice.

“Gihi, why don’t you look next to you?” the voice laughed. She looked to her left and felt the blood leave her face as a blood red slit eye watching her. Gajeel uncurled himself from around the bed and loomed over her, smirking.

“A-a-a-a dragon?!” She quaked with fear. Without thinking, she bolted from the bed and collapsed onto the floor before picking herself back up and charging towards the entrance. She nimbly dodged his first attempted to catch her. Her size made it easy to slip through his claws and bolt away from him.

“Oi stop!” Gajeel yelled as he chased after.

“Not even awake for two seconds and she’s already causing me trouble!” He thought, noticing that as they reached the entrance, it was foggy outside. She continued to run not even knowing where she was running to.

“Oh fuck! Oi, Fairy! Stop, you’re gonna…!” He yelled just as she slid to a stop, finally realizing there was a cliff in front of her, but not soon enough as she tumbled over the edge screaming.  
“I swear, next time I’m tying her to the damn bed,” He groaned to himself as he leaped off the cliff to catch her. 

Heights typically never scared the little fairy, but without her wings, there was nothing Levy could do but scream in terror as she plummeted towards the sharp rocks. Just before she hit the ground, she felt something cold snatch her up and lift her back to the sky. She looked up she saw that the dragon had been her savior as he securely held her in his claws. Once they landed, Gajeel brought the fairy up to him so that they can see eye to eye.

“Listen to shrimp, next time you jump off that cliff I’m going to let you fall.-”

“I didn’t jump off the cliff; you scared me! And my name is Levy! Not shrimp!” She snapped at him. He raised a brow and chuckled. He liked the spit fire she had.

“Well shrimp, I’ll just tell you this now; we aren’t the bad guys, so next time someone saves your life don’t go jumping off a cliff, got it?” She nodded her head as the cold air started to take its toll on her body. He gently put her down and herded her back to the warmth of the cave, lightly nudging her on with his claw.

“So what’s your name?” Levy asked as the dragon she grabbed a massive bear fur, wrapping herself in it and sat by the fire.

“Name’s Gajeel Redfox, but a lot of people know me as Black Steel.” He said, settling down in front of her.  
“No way, you’re THE Blacksteel!!? As in the iron dragon who single handily defeated Zyair Baleful the ice dragon and took down the northern empire Blacksteel!” She squealed with joy.

“Heck yeah, I’m him! Old Zyair was a piece of cake if you ask me,” he laughed his chest puffing up in pride. Truth be told he had nearly lost to that ice dragon and still had the scars to prove it.

“I’ve read so much about you! Is it true that you stole all the gold from a dragon named Acnologia and had it buried in a cave that no one can find?” She asked her brown eyes widening with excitement.

“I didn’t know I was that popular in fairy folklore,” He chuckled, “Gihi, I stole that bastards hoard after he stole something my father gave me. So I did him a favor and relieved him of his.” He had kept most of it locked in the lower chambers of his cave as Acnologia had cursed several portions of his hoard, rendering it too dangerous for Gajeel to want to leave it carelessly around.

“Not quite, in fact, most of the books I read say that dragons are monsters and destructive beings,” she softly said.

“Well they aren’t wrong,” He grumbled. He looked behind him and saw Lily leading against the black obsidian cave wall watching the duo and smiling. 

“I thought I told you not to scare her.” He laughed as he came closer. “Good morning, my name is Panther Lily, Lily for short. I see that you’re feeling a lot better. He didn’t threaten to eat you, did he?” He joked.  
“Hey, I like some meat on my humans, not skinny like twigs!” Gajeel retorted before laying his head on his paws.

“Don’t worry unlike most dragons he’s mostly all bark and no bite,” Lily grinned. Levy smiled back the two; they seemed like good friends. Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
“I’m Levy, I believe I owe both of you a thanks for saving me,” She thanked as she pulled the fur tighter around her. Gajeel picked up another blanket off the bed and plopped it on her.  
“Gave me something to do instead of patrolling the borders, besides I don’t want people to think I’m going soft,” Gajeel grunted, ignoring the look that Lily gave the fairy, smiling when her eyes widened.

“Well, how about some food for us all before I leave?” Lily smiled as walked over to the fire to began to cook a warm meal for the trio.  
“So Miss Levy, how is that a Fairy from the Southern Magnolia forest managed to get herself all the way to the Northern Iron kingdom?” Lily asked as he chopped up some vegetables.

“I know fairy wings are valuable and all but why were they after you? They seemed pretty pissed that they didn’t get you.” Gajeel chimed in.  
“Well, my guess is that I’m the daughter of one of the four Royal Fairy lines.” She stated. Silence claimed the air as both dragon and exceed looked at her in awe.  
“Wait you're royalty!?” Gajeel nearly roared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
The dragon and his Fairy  
Hope everyone enjoys this newest chapter!

Hades looked out towards his kingdom, it was dying, and the people were on the verge of a revolution. He needed a way to make sure that not only they wouldn’t but remain loyal enough to fight for him.

“Your Highness, Azuma and Zancrow are back!” A servant announced.

“Bring them in,” He ordered. He was in no mood to be disappointed today. He heard the doors open and closed with the sound of footsteps on the rich red carpet.

“Did you get the wings?” He asked, not even turning to acknowledge the two men.

“Your grace, we had a bit of a problem with obtaining the wings that you have requested-” Azuma began.

“What do you mean problem!?” He roared. Both men ducked their heads in fear, not wanting to look up at their king “She was the weakest out of the four but also the closest to the Ancient Fairy Queen Mavis! So explain to me how do you not have her wings?” 

“We didn’t expect the fairy to use Fairy Ravine on us sir! Even with the magic cancelling ropes she managed to cast one of the grand Fairy spells! She escaped to the Northern Iron Kingdom and-” A wave of magic sent Azuma flying into the wall. Zancrow stood rooted to the ground, paralyzed with fear.

“You mean to tell me that a DRAGON has her!” His voice shook the castle causing loose stones to fall and walls to groan in protest. Zancrow didn’t utter a single word, not wanting to end up like his partner.

“WELL?” The king demanded.

“Yes,” Zancrow uttered, bracing for the punishment to follow. Hades sat down on his throne with waves of anger flowing off him. 

“I want you both to gather the rest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and kill that dragon! If he has her I won’t be able to obtain the magic needed to conquer the surrounding lands or defeat any of the four dragon kingdoms!” He ordered.

“But sir, Blacksteel isn’t a dragon that anyone has defeated in centuries! To go after him would be suicide!” Zancrow protested. Hades’ magic threw Zancrow into the wall in sheer anger.

“Then get another dragon! I don’t care how you kill the beast, even go to the Wizard Zeref himself if you have to, but bring me that Fairy alive. I’ll rip her wings out myself since neither one of you are capable of doing so. Now go! We only have until the winter solstice and that is in three months!” Neither Azuma or Zancrow needed to be told twice before they bolted out of the throne room, not looking back. 

Hades stood up and walked over to the stone wall, pushing on one of the smooth black brick it and causing a secret door to open revealing a staircase. He walked down the long, narrow spiral staircase leading him down into a large room that contained an altar large enough for an average size person to lay on it. Laying on it however was not a human but two other artifacts. A dazzling unicorn’s horn and the pelt of a Cockatrice.

“Soon I would have all the magical artifacts to cast Grimoire law and the world shall be mine!” He yelled.

Gajeel and Lily both stared down at Levy with their jaws open.

Royal Fairies weren’t like common fairies; they possessed powerful magic and their wings were considered to be so valuable that wars have been fought to obtain even a sliver of it. The wings were often used in magic spells or even used in potions that were too grand for human mages to cast alone.

She smiled sheepishly, “Yes, but I’m nothing like the others. My parents were often mad that I never could fight like Erza Scarlet or be able to control the water Juvia. I was gifted with script magic, but it isn’t that powerful. Being next in line for the throne I would had to be able to fight for my people but my parents don’t see my magic as being able to do that.” She ended with a whisper. Deep down she was happy that this had happen to her. She wouldn’t have to deal with her parents every day brooding over her. Telling her that her magic was as worthless as the books she read to escape.

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you. Magic takes time to grow, you just don’t get strong overnight. So what if you can’t control water or fight doesn't make you any less of a fairy. Besides, I doubt you’ve really tapped into what your magic can do.” Gajeel encouraged. He didn’t think she was weak. Surviving something traumatic as that and still trying to live on was something he saw as being strong. He had heard the legends and stories of fairies capable of taking down dragons even more fearsome than Acnologia himself.

Levy felt a small blush creep up on her face. Lily lightly chuckled as he watched the two, even in dragon form he could see Gajeel’s scales turning pink from embarrassment. Though he did question as to why Gajeel had yet changed back into a human but decided to speak on the matter later.

“So Miss Levy, why is that you’re next in line for the throne? I thought that the four families ruled together?” Lily asked as he began to plate the food. Gajeel’s food however was still cooking on the open fire.

“Well, we were on the verge of a civil war. None of the families could agree on anything, leading to people fighting and whole villages being torn apart. So to come to an agreement, they decided that family closest to the Ancient Fairy Queen Mavis would rule.” She answered as Lily gave her a plate. Gajeel cursed internally here he thought he might be able to get away with keeping but if she was next in line someone would be bound to find her sooner or later.

“I didn’t peg you guys to be ones to even have a civil war considering that you always preach of peace.” Lily commented. Levy didn’t respond back, she didn’t want to talk about the situation anymore that plagued her kingdom

Lily looked out towards the cave entrance and noticed that he had stayed longer than he should have. The sky was turning pink and orange from the rising sun.  
“Well I must be on my way if I want to make it to the Wind Kingdom in five days.” Lily muttered as he began to eat. He had wanted to leave earlier, but he couldn’t help but make sure that at Levy was safe and not scared of Gajeel.

“Why are you going all the way out there?” Levy asked as she took another bite of her food. It was savory, the few herbs and spices he put in worked well with the potatoes and egg, pleasantly surprising her since her diet normally consisted of rather sweet fruits and vegetables. The fairy hummed, completely in heaven as she enjoyed her food.

“There is a flower that grows there only in the winter that I can use to help save your wings. However, here in the Iron kingdom the only way to the Wind Kingdom is through a tunnel that runs through the Never Ending Mountains and under the Oak River. It’s the only passageway to get to the east and west kingdoms; unless you’re a dragon who can fly through the mountains.” Lily explained. Gajeel grabbed a large pot, that was the size of Lily, of food that was cooking over the fire and began to greedily help himself to his portion. He didn’t care about the look Lily shot at him, telling him to mind his manners, or that Levy was snickering at how the dragon scarfed down his food.

“You would do that for me? But you barely even know me.” Levy gasped at the kindness. She looked back back at Gajeel whose head was completely immersed in the pot trying to grab the last few bits of food that was in there. She lightly laughed, having been raised to eat and act like a Queen to be it was entertaining to see for once someone who didn’t care that she was royalty and just wanted to enjoy their food.

“As someone who has seen what hunters have done first hand to fairies, I won’t let you suffer for their actions. This poultice it self will heal your wings in four months time, but by that time spring will be here and you should be able to return home.” He explained.

Gajeel choked on part of his food at the end of that statement and began to cough hard. A part of him didn’t want to see the fairy go, and another part began to scheme of a plan to keep her around longer, confusing the dragon.

Soon Lily was off and Gajeel watched as his friend flew towards the western edge of his kingdom and out of his sight. He looked back and saw that Levy was in his bed again fast asleep, thanks to the ointment that Lily had made for her wounds. Certain that she wouldn’t wake up, he changed into a human and sighed, watching her. He knew that he couldn’t show her this side of him. If she already had gotten scared of him being in dragon form, what difference would it make to see him like this? He was a monster, a creature of destruction who destroyed kingdoms, hoarded treasure, terrorized kingdoms; not caring for stray fairies that wandered into his kingdom. But yet, there she was.

He knew that she would need a change of clothes when she woke up, so he began to rummage through his hoard looking for the chests of clothes he kept. Finally, he found the one he was looking for. Unlike most of the items he had, this one was plain and simple. He had stolen it from an ice village in the further north. Inside were clothes perfect for winter living made from the elephant-sized deer the roamed up there. He left it next to the bed along with some boot he had found. Once he was sure that she could manage herself he took off to patrol his borders.


End file.
